fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Yumiko Ren
Ren Yumiko '''(ジュミコ・レン Yumiko Ren) is a main caracter of the Club V Series in its first generation. Ren is a tomboyish girl who is quite an ace at sports, and doesn't really care about other's opinion. She was given the power of '''Ice '''and her current alter ego is '''Foxy Ice. Appearance Civilian * Yumiko Ren/Outfit Overview Ren is an average height girl, she has pale skin and dark brown, short hair which reaches the beginning of her back, she dyed her bangs in an Aqua Green color as well. Ren has electric blue eyes. In the first season, she wears a simple white T-Shirt under a blue hoodie with a "Sunny" motif; denim shorts with Aqua pockets with the design of a rising Sun in one of them and yellow sneakers with white socks. Foxy Ice As Foxy Ice, her hair becomes Electric Blue, matching her eyes, it gets longer and is tied into a high ponytail, she gets Artic Fox ears and a japanese-styled fox mask. She wears a cream yellow martial arts sleeveless blouse with a white collar an a blizzard blue section, the blouse has 2 chains, one consists of golden gems and fox tail shaped jewels, while the other one consists of blue pearls with a golden ribbon, she wears a blue sash in her waist. Her skirt consists in two layers: A blizzard blue one with a chain of golden gems and fox tail shaped jewels and a diamond shaped blue chain with a golden diamond ring; the other layer, which is blue and shorter, it has a chain of golden pearls. In her arms, she wears a pair of long japanese-styled cream yellow arm warmers with a blue ring which ends in a fox tail and a chain of golden diamonds. Her footwear consists on japanese-styled leg warmers with a chain of blue and golden diamonds, a golden diamond ring with artic fox ears at the top and a pair of cream yellow heel shoes. Personality Ren is a tomboyish girl who has no idea on how to apply makeup or style nails, she tries to stay away from malls as long as it's possible and usually goes there only when sport stores have sales. Speaking about sports, Ren is quite an ace on them, while her favorites will always be baseball and athletism, she's good at basketball and soccer as well, she's in love with the famous boy group [[Fireproof|'Fireproof']].''' Ren is a pretty independant girl, since her father is a part of Japan's Autodefense Forces, they have to move constantly, but she decided to stay in Tokyo, so she's trying to prove she can live by herself. Ice Warrior Ren was given the power of Ice and thus became the Ice Warrior. She transforms into her alter ego with the help of the Magical Box by shouting a phrase. Transformation Phrases * Elemental Power! Animal Spirit! Come to Me!: She uses this phrase and sequence to transform into her '''Foxy Ice '''form. Weapon Ren's main weapon is the Ice Bow, a bow covered in Ice which is capable of throwing frozen arrows, it has a few snowflakes as decoration. Attacks * Yumiko Ren/List of Attacks Individual * Artic Slide: It is her first Attack, she throws an arrow with her Bow and Incantates the power of Ice to launch her attack as an Artic Fox slides through a road of Ice it makes and eliminates the enemy by freezing and shattering it. ** Snow Tail: One of her sub-attacks, she surrounds an arrow with snow, she throws it to form a fox tail to distract the enemy ** Snow Speed: One of her sub-attacks, using the Cheetah Penny, she surrounds an arrow with snow, she throws it to form a cheetah dot chain to distract the enemy ** Snow Sting ** Snow Ink Duo * Freezing Blaze: Duo attack with Nozomi Takeshi, they both summon their elements to create a flame which traps the enemy to freeze and shatter it Group Relationships Family * Yumiko Kaito: Ren's father, in order not to bother him, she wants to prove she can stay in Tokyo with no problems, they get along well * Yumiko Ari: Ren's mother, in order not to bother her, she wants to prove she can stay in Tokyo with no problems, they get along well Friends * Megamino Kimochi: As classmates and members of the K-Pop club, they like to spend time together. Ren has tried to introduce Kimochi to sports with no success at all. * Akira Itsuki: They get along pretty well, she confused her with a boy at first, and now teases her with the truth * Nozomi Takeshi: They can't stand each other, but everyone is sure their hate might become something else Music Reni's seiyuu, '''Mizushima Ami, provides her voice to present Character Songs for Ren and collaborates with the rest of the '''Club V Cast '''in multiple albums Individual * Owofuru! Shake your Tail! * SCORE! Ice Champion!? Duo * Never Merge Fire and Ice (with Nozomi Takeshi) Group * V stands for... (Club V Cast) * Our Storyboard (Club V Cast) * What can a girl do? What CAN'T a girl do!? (Female Warriors) Trivia * Just like Kimochi, she stans a parody K-Pop group, Fireproof, a parody of BTS * Her birthday is on June 14th, which makes her a Gemini * Her favorite food is Pepperoni Pizza Category:Kimoverse Pro. Category:Club V Series Category:Club V Series Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Magical Girl Category:Blue Magical Girls